


Не лучшее имя для ребёнка

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Это путешествие в семидесятые, где Тони тоже встречает отца, а Стив - Пегги, но немного иначе.То, что могло бы произойти, поймай солдаты Стива в "Лихай".





	Не лучшее имя для ребёнка

— Стивен Грант Роджерс, капитан вооружённых сил США, личный номер отсутствует. Стивен Грант Роджерс, капитан вооружённых сил США, личный номер отсутствует.  
Стив повторял это, как заведённый. Язык заплетался, в голове всё мутилось от конских доз «сыворотки правды», которые ему вкалывали одну за другой, считая, что пленник издевается над ними. Солдаты, стоявшие вокруг стула, к которому его привязали цепями, держали наизготовку автоматы, и капитан, командовавший ими, уже готов был отдать приказ стрелять на поражение.  
— Ты здесь шуточки шутишь, мразь коммунякская? Тебе смешно?  
Он подошёл к Стиву со спины и больно дёрнул за волосы, заставляя задрать голову.  
— Думаешь, мы тут идиоты все? Думаешь, нам смешно?  
Выхватив у ближайшего солдата автомат, капитан двинул прикладом Стиву под подбородок.  
— Отвечай, мразь, кто ты, откуда, личный номер, зачем прислали!  
— Стивен Грант Роджерс… Капитан вооружённых сил США, личный номер…  
Стив сплюнул кровавую слюну, но та лишь потекла по разбитому подбородку.  
— Личный номер отсутствует.  
— Он издевается, — заключил капитан. — Думает, в церковный хор попал. Отвечай! Имя, звание, личный номер, зачем ты здесь?  
— Стивен…  
— Имя!  
Капитан снова ударил его прикладом, но уже в грудь, отчего последние остатки воздуха взорвались в лёгких, и Стив закашлялся. Слюна, смешиваясь с кровью из разбитой десны, потекла по подбородку, а оттуда — на грудь, впитываясь в форменную куртку, продранную в предшествовавшей драке до лохмотьев.  
— Капитан, отставить! — раздался за спинами солдат суровый голос, но никто не подумал опустить оружие.  
Капитан обернулся, тоже скрылся из поля зрения Стива, и уже оттуда донеслось:  
— Штабные не командуют на допросах пленных.  
— Вы забываете, что работаете на ЩИТ, капитан Эрминес. И если я отдаю вам приказ, значит, имею на это право.  
— Приказывать мне может только старший по званию…  
Звонкий женский голос перебил его:  
— Я старше вас по званию. И я приказываю вам остановиться. Доложите о пленном.  
— Капитан Америка, мэм. Хотите взглянуть? — Стив готов был поклясться, что слышит в голосе военного издёвку, но женщина, с которой он беседовал, только хмыкнула. — Говорят, вы были знакомы. Может, опознаете.  
Стив лишь увидел, как на лицах нескольких солдат мелькнули похабные ухмылочки, но тут же исчезли, когда взвод расступился, пропуская женщину вперёд. Стив с трудом поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на ту, перед кем даже идиот-Эрминес спасовал, как…  
Воздух снова взорвался в груди, и единственным, что смог прошептать Стив, было короткое “Пег…”. Пегги же, увидев его, побледнела, и на мертвенно-белом лице лишь карие глаза засветились адским огнём.  
— Стив, — воскликнула она, в считанные мгновения оказываясь рядом. Пегги рухнула на колени, и теперь их лица были напротив друг друга. Стив лишь улыбался, глядя на неё, и чувствовал на щеках текущие слёзы.  
— Пегги, — повторял он, — Пегги…  
— Стив…  
За спиной Пегги возник Говард, и Стив лишь хрипло рассмеялся, глядя на него. Он не мог поверить, что видит их, живых и здоровых, лишь немного сдавшихся безжалостному времени, и всё никак не мог насмотреться на Пегги. Повзрослевшая, серьёзная, с едва пробившейся сединой возле висков, она всё равно оставалась той, которую он помнил.  
— Пегги, — шептал он разбитым ртом, а та вытирала тонким платочком его лицо.  
— Освободите! — крикнула она, и опешившие солдаты поспешили выполнить приказ. Говард подоспел следом, протянул руку и помог ему подняться, а с правой стороны Стива обняла Пегги.  
Они с трудом и очень медленно вели его к двери, но на половине пути были остановлены направленным взрывом, из-за которого дверь вынесло с косяком и частью стены. Стив лишь успел притормозить их, когда в пыли каменного крошева и опилок появился Железный Человек.  
— Стив!.. — начал было он, но замолк, увидев тех, кто стоял с ним рядом.  
— Тони, — предостерегающе начал было Стив, но осёкся, когда Тони убрал броню с лица и во все глаза уставился на отца.  
Говард же смотрел на него, раскрыв рот, но вот лицо нападавшего было ему интересно меньше того, что на нём было надето. Отпустив Стива, который почти всем весом навалился на Пегги, Говард подошёл к Тони, смотревшему на него с испугом и изумлением, и обошёл по кругу, рассматривая броню.  
— Что это?  
Стив лишь подивился тому, насколько у Старков отсутствовал инстинкт самосохранения. Что Говард, что Тони сдавались исследовательскому интересу, видя перед собой что-то любопытное. Говард, игнорируя то, что нападавший мог оказаться опасен, водил кончиками пальцев по броне, пристально рассматривая стыки и сочленения. Реактор в груди заставил его поражённо замереть.  
— Что это за черт…? — Говард осёкся. — Что это?   
— Энергореактор на основе холодного ядерного синтеза, — напряжённым голосом ответил Тони, не сводивший глаз с отца.  
— Не может быть, — напрягся Говард. — Его не может существовать. Нет такой техники, которая позволила бы это…  
— Пегги, — попросил Стив, понявший, что сейчас они могут наговорить лишнего перед взводом переглядывавшихся солдат и уязвлённого Эрминеса, — мы можем поговорить в тишине?

Пегги прижимала к лицу Стива салфетку, смоченную антисептиком, а сам он то наблюдал за напряжёнными Старками, буравившими друг друга взглядами, то смотрел на неё, пытаясь не улыбаться, как умалишённый. Пегги, то и дело смахивавшая слёзы, улыбалась в ответ, и от этого в груди Стива всё болело, как если бы в нём взорвалась граната.  
— Стив, — прошептала Пегги, гладя его по лицу сложенным мокрым бинтом, чтобы окончательно смыть следы крови. Ранки и ссадины уже затянулись, оставив после себя лишь лёгкую щекотку в затягивающихся ранах, — но как? Как ты оказался здесь? Как это возможно?  
Стив лишь вздыхал, глядя на неё, и не мог ответить. Но Тони сделал это за него.  
— Всё возможно, если иметь при себе машину времени. У нас она есть.  
Пегги обернулась к нему, а Стив, воспользовавшись паузой, скорчил Тони устрашающую гримасу, пытаясь заставить молчать. Но не вышло.  
— Машина времени, — настойчиво повторил Тони. — Которая позволила нам оказаться здесь из две тысячи двадцать третьего. Какой сейчас год? Семидесятый?  
— Поэтому на тебе портативный реактор? — догадался Говард.  
— Бинго, — вызывающе заявил Тони, переводя взгляд на отца.  
— И ты не дашь мне его изучить? — догадался Говард. — Потому что это разработка из будущего, которая, оказавшись здесь, может изменить ход истории?  
— Фактически, уже изменила, — вдруг вздохнул Тони и устало потёр переносицу. — Ты ведь теперь знаешь, что это возможно. Поэтому и сможешь его изобрести.  
— Что? — недоверчиво спросил Говард, почти впервые глядя Тони в лицо.  
— Ты это придумал. Ты это осуществил. Я только доработал.  
— Тони! — воскликнул Стив, понимая, куда выруливает разговор. — Нет!  
— Что происходит? — спросила Пегги, тоже во все глаза смотревшая на Тони и…  
Стив даже не удивился, когда она поняла всё раньше Говарда. Именно она разглядела в заморыше-Роджерсе будущего Капитана Америку. И то, что она смогла сложить два и два, глядя на похожих, будто капли воды Старков, было совершенно не удивительно.  
— О боже, Говард, — выдохнула Пегги, переводя взгляд с одного Старка на второго. — Это же…  
Говард тоже обернулся к Тони, но пока точно ничего не понимал.  
— Твой сын, — закончила Пегги, а Стив лишь наблюдал за тем, как менялось лицо Говарда, смотревшего на Тони, будто на призрак прошлого Рождества.  
— Тони? — с сомнением переспросил Говард. — Но почему?..  
Тони пожал плечами. Сложив руки на груди, он серьёзным взглядом наблюдал за тем, как гримасы сменяются на лице отца: от неверия до изумления и в итоге до принятия. Даже в то, что видит собственного сына, тот поверил безоговорочно, потому что это подтвердил Капитан Америка.  
— В нашей семье никого не звали Тони, — вдруг сказал Говард. — Мария хочет назвать тебя Альмонзо…  
Тони закатил глаза.  
— Надеюсь, ты этого не допустишь!  
Говард промолчал. Он продолжал смотреть на Тони, а тот, понемногу теплея под отцовским взглядом, отвечал ему тем же.  
— Стив, — вдруг едва слышно позвала его Пегги, и тот отвлёкся от развернувшейся семейной драмы. — Стив, когда ты вернулся?  
— Двенадцать лет назад.  
Стив провёл по щеке Пегги тыльной стороной ладони, наслаждаясь близостью, о которой когда-то не мог и мечтать. Пегги стала старше, да, но при этом осталась точно такой же, какой он её помнил. Видеть её сейчас было одновременно и больно, и сладко. Стив не мог насмотреться, хотя точно знал, что сейчас в его чувствах была лишь радость от встречи со старым другом и ностальгия по той любви, что сжигала его когда-то, но казалась недоступной до самого конца.  
— Двенадцать? Это…  
— В две тысячи одиннадцатом, — подтвердил Стив, и Пегги в ужасе закрыла глаза.  
— Мы не найдём тебя, — не спрашивала, но утверждала она. — И мы не встретимся в том времени, ведь так?  
Стив покачал головой, пряча улыбку, а Пегги всхлипнула перед тем, как рассмеяться.  
— Мне же будет… Девяносто? Девяносто лет! Неужели я доживу?  
Стив кивнул.  
— И ты найдёшь меня?  
— Я могу найти тебя в любом времени, — усмехнулся он. — Разве наша встреча здесь — не доказательство?  
Пегги счастливо улыбнулась. Она гладила Стива по голове, мягко касалась щёк, и он подавался под прикосновения, радуясь тому, что может снова увидеть её, поговорить с ней.  
— Прости, что сегодня мы не потанцуем, — прошептал он ей на ухо. — Не та ситуация.  
— Зачем вы здесь? — наконец спросила Пегги. — Что вас сюда привело?  
— Тессеракт, — сказал правду Стив. — В нашем, — он осёкся, — в нашем времени он очень нам нужен, чтобы исправить что-то очень страшное.  
— А в вашем, — Пегги улыбнулась, признавая, что то время стало для Стива настоящим, — времени его уже нет?  
— Не уберегли, — признался Стив. — Но ты веришь, что он мне очень нужен?  
Пегги кивнула.  
— Я верну его. Верну, как только мы всё исправим. Мы не будем нарушать временных линий…  
— Сказал ты, приведя к Говарду его ещё нерождённого сына? — скептически улыбнулась Пегги.  
— Так вышло. Так вышло… Мы… Должны были его найти любой ценой.  
— Вы его нашли, — Пегги обняла Стива. — Как я могу не поверить тебе. И в то, что ты его вернёшь, я тоже верю. Что ты ещё вернёшься…  
— Ведь ты обещала мне танец?  
— Теперь уже два, — заявила Пегги.  
— Этот долг я отдам с удовольствием.  
Стив улыбался ей, но краем глаза видел быстрый, но яростный взгляд Тони, брошенный на них. О чём-то говоривший с отцом (и Стив был рад тому, что стояли они гораздо ближе, чем простые знакомые), он продолжал искоса следить за ним и Пегги. Подлый голосок в душе Стива убеждал его, что Тони ревнует, и это было слишком больно для простой надежды.  
— Стив, — вдруг шёпотом позвала его Пегги. — Скажи мне, ты счастлив… тогда? Ты нашёл себе кого-нибудь, с кем тебе хорошо?  
— Нашёл, — не в силах солгать, ответил Стив, открыто глядя ей в глаза. — Но счастлив ли? Я ведь… Знаешь, как я могу испортить любое свидание.  
— Машина времени, значит, — услышал Стив голос Говарда, в котором сквозила недоверчивая гордость.  
— Так, склепал на досуге, — делано-безразлично ответил Тони, но в его голосе ничего не могло обмануть.  
Стив не удержался, посмотрев на него, а Пегги перехватила этот взгляд. Когда Стив снова обернулся к ней, то увидел, как она глядит на Тони, понимая всё слишком хорошо — как обычно.  
— Стив, вы с… Вы с Тони?..  
— Я всё испортил, — повторил Стив с горечью. — Но мы пришли сюда в надежде, и эта надежда даёт мне силы.  
— Ох, Стив.  
Пегги печально посмотрела на него.  
— Я так хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, — она обняла его в порыве чувств, а Стив, обнимая её в ответ, встретился с напряжённым взглядом Тони, и глупая надежда снова искоркой разгорелась в глубине души.  
— Я постараюсь, Пегги, — сумел пообещать он, зная, что приложит все силы. Эта пародия на уверенность смогла убедить Пегги, и она улыбнулась ему сквозь слёзы.  
— Пегги, — позвал её Говард, которому Тони, как оказалось, тоже объяснил причину их появления. — Мы готовы отдать тессеракт?  
— Конечно, — решила она. — Разве мы можем отказать?

Тони держал в руках чемоданчик и о чём-то продолжал шептаться с отцом. Стив лишь надеялся, что никаких тайн тот не рассказывал. “Назад в будущее” было в списке фильмов, которые он посмотрел, и тревога при взгляде на Старков не унималась. Оставалось лишь доверять разуму Тони. Наконец, тот пожал отцу руку, а потом оба, не сговариваясь, обнялись, продолжая говорить что-то друг другу.  
— Стив, — проник в его мысли голос Пегги, державшей его за руку. — Неужели мы не найдём тебя?  
— Меня найдёт ЩИТ, — единственное, что смог он ей сказать.  
— Но уже слишком поздно, — вздохнула она. — Где?  
— Я не знаю, Пегги.  
Тони подошёл к нему в сопровождении отца и намекающе показал на кнопку на своей руке. Стив кивнул.  
— Знаю только, что там очень много льда. Слишком много.  
Тони снова коротко обнялся с отцом, а Стив привлёк Пегги к себе в долгом и крепком объятии.  
— Спасибо, Пегги.  
— Береги себя, Стив, — прошептала она. — И, пожалуйста, будь счастлив. Обещай мне!  
— Я постараюсь, — повторил Стив. — Приложу все силы.  
— Приложи их на Таноса, — недовольно сказал Тони, услышавший их перешёптывания. — Нам как раз пора к нему.  
Пегги отпустила Стива, и тот встал рядом с Тони.  
— Спасибо, — успел сказать он до того, как их затянуло воронкой квантового мира.

— Тётушка Пегги всё цветёт, — было первым, что он услышал, оказавшись на платформе на базе ЩИТа. — Вы так мило смотрелись вместе. Как в отцовских рассказах.  
Стив устало выдохнул, улыбнулся сам себе и сделал шаг навстречу Тони. Тот наблюдал за этим, скептически выгнув бровь, но едва оказался в руках Стива, как изменился в лице.  
— Роджерс?..  
Договорить он не успел, потому что Стив, помня об обещании, крепко сгрёб его в объятиях и поцеловал так, как не мечтал последние годы — с того проклятого времени перед бункером. Тони замер в его руках, но лишь на пару секунд, спустя которые уже сам открылся в поцелуе, углубляя его.  
Едва они отстранились друг от друга, как увидели, что вся команда смотрит на них в беззвучном изумлении.  
Почти вся.

Место рядом с плачущим Клинтом было пугающе пустым.

**Author's Note:**

> Мне всё ещё нужен подорожник. Давайте в него завернёмся и продолжим оплакивать безобразное геройство Тони Старка.


End file.
